half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4 Image confusion So I was adding an image to the Black Mesa Research Facility article when I ran into this image, File:HL BMRF Biodome observation area.jpg, under the Sector F heading. However, the biodome complex was Sector E so I was thinking this should go there. Having never played Decay and never beating Op4, I was wondering if you knew what this was an image of and where it should be?--YabbaMyIcing 18:11, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't really know, I just see "level B". (I actually took that screenshot myself, but...) Know what? Ask Darkman 4. I bet he knows. Klow 23:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC) HL1 Grenade page Grenade (HL1) I did a major clean-up on the HL1 grenade page. I'll get rid of the cleanup tag if you tell me if the page doesn't need it anymore. Darkman 4 03:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Just apply the proper weapon Layout, I'll read the article and might add the "good" template when done! Klow 13:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::There we go. Check it out! Darkman 4 14:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok I'm reading it now (I'm temporarily protecting it until I'm done). Klow 14:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I think that's it (there was still a lot to be fixed, tbh). I might read it again later. Thanks! Klow 14:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I wasn't sure about exactly how you wanted things to be formatted. That's why I gave it to you for review. Now that I know what you want, I'll work on another weapon page, okay? Darkman 4 15:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Any article you want! Also in the grenade article, I noticed there was actually nothing in "Application", so everything fell into "Tactics". That might be the case in other weapon articles, the "Application" section being not mandatory if there's nothing to say about it. Weapon pages ready for a review *OICW *M249 Squad Automatic Weapon *Desert Eagle *M40A1 Sniper Rifle *SMG (HL1) *AK-47 *Incendiary Rifle *Sniper Rifle (cut weapon) *MP7 (cut weapon) *MP5K *Pistol (HL1) *Hopwire Grenade *Missile Launcher *Sticky Launcher *AR2 Pulse Rifle *Socket Wrench *Pulse Shield :Darkman 4 14:49, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Nice! Pulse Shield is done already, BTW. Klow 14:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Klow should we have a page about weapons and enemies cut from H-L1? Malekron 17:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Such as? Klow 17:37, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :The black op butcher and black op brainboy and maybe the cut Xen creature stubs for enemies. And for weapons the alien chainsaw.Malekron 17:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) City 17 Gallery Yup. That's my next mini-project in the No More Orphaned Images Project. I think you told me a while back that you had a lot of images you wanted to put in the article, so if you could tell me what those are or put them in yourself, it would make the creation of the gallery a lot easier.--YabbaMyIcing 16:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't remember... And I'm busy with other things, real and on this wiki. Start adding the orphaned ones, then we'll see! Klow 18:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) HK 707 I turned it back into a weapon since its pretty much just like the Manhack and Sentry. Darkman 4 19:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. You just forgot to put back the correct infobox! ;-) Klow 19:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Particle Storm particle Storm was supposed to be some sort of NPC that appeared in maps. It is unknown if it was its own NPC type, or it was a series of scripted events made to look like an NPC. However, I'm betting on the latter, as it has its own folder under sounds/npc. Anyways, it would appear in a map and float around and probably attack the player. I don't know if there is any connection between it and portal storms. Darkman 4 20:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :By, "the latter", you refer to "a series of scripted events"? You seem to contradict yourself. And are there any WC maps with it? Klow 20:19, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Ooops. I meant that the former. :As far as I know, there aren't any maps that have it. The "float around in maps" bit was something I salvaged from Team GabeN's old wiki. Darkman 4 20:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I see, thanks. Have a look at the article, if there's anything to correct. Klow 20:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::"Salvaged"? Not much more than we know there... Klow 20:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Crobar Why did you delete the "Crobar" redirect? It' a common variation on the spelling of the word. :You mean, a common mistake? Please sign your comments. Klow 17:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Military Police In the training of Opposing Force, the G-Man isn't talking to a military police but to a seargent, I just posted this message to take ofersation to correct this mistake. B-MAN 00:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :You're right, I removed it. This page is not verified, thus the mistake. Klow 00:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Xen-Combine War Hey Klow do you know anything about the conflict between the soon to become Xenians and the Combine in Raising the Bar or is the info to small or not there? Malekron 02:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't remember details about it. And bear in mind that the Combine didn't exist in Valve's mind back in 1998. Unfortunately Xen is not well covered in Rtb. There isn't even a single picture of it. Klow 02:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Removed HUDs Can I have an explanation? WHY WERE THE HUDS FOR HL1 WEAPONS I UPLOADED YESTERDAY WERE DELETED FROM THE WIKI? I respected everything, I gaved correct information about the image. Next time I would like to be mailed before any of my images are deleted, just like Klow allways do. B-MAN 16:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Information template, anyone? As long as you don't give a damn, we don't either, mon gars. Klow 00:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Pistol Yep, its a Glock 17. Darkman 4 15:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Steam Nuke Serbia. Darkman 4 15:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Wow. Klow 15:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Is it Just me Or are those annoying green Infolinks showing up on the wiki now? PLEASE tell me it is just me.--YabbaMyIcing 03:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Can you take a screenshot? Klow 10:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::I installed Adblock Plus, so they are gone now. Basically, you know when you are surfing a website and you roll over random words and an add pops up pertaining to that word? That's what started showing up here.--YabbaMyIcing 16:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh I see what you mean. AdBlock rocks. Klow 15:45, 9 July 2009 (UTC) MegaSean45 IP? Some hours ago I was blocked because of this error: "MegaSean45 has used your IP address" I don't understand how that happened, I though he was blocked? HalfLifeveR 21:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I think it's because that little bastard is using proxies, and they are using TONS of different IP addresses. That or it's some weird IP error.--YabbaMyIcing 23:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that happened to me as well. Darkman 4 01:30, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Damn! Again! Same issue than with Darkman. I need to tell Uberfuzzy about this. Klow 15:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Military Conflict Infobox 2 Hey Klow should there be a second type of the info box for the Black Mesa Incident. :What do you mean? A navigation template? Klow 15:46, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Not a navigation template, a navigation infobox so it can fit the five factions in the Black Mesa Incident article.Malekron 21:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Um Aperture Labs in Ohio.Malekron 01:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::What? Klow 01:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::It says that in the article.Malekron 02:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::And? Klow 02:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Was that the trees in the background that gave it away.Malekron 02:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I guess you are one of many users who never read the notes and references at the feet of many articles, linked within the articles with numbers... Klow 02:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::I did check the blueprints but I didn't see where the lab is.Malekron 02:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Borealis#Blueprints Second pic, above "BOREALIS". Klow 03:11, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Found it. The small writing is hard to see. Thank you.Malekron 03:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) About the Did You Know? Section the link in the "cake isn't a lie?" fact leads to a disambiguation page I already said it on the talk page but nobody fixed it. can you please fix it.GordonGMan 11:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Klow 15:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) HL2 Sales Didn't HL2 sell 6.5 million, even more if include Steam sale? HalfLifeveR 20:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :No idea. Klow 20:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) According to this: http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=21319 HalfLifeveR 20:45, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yup. DAWeeE1 08:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Decay characters' ages Dunno. Maybe it's in the multiplayer, which I haven't played for real either. And I don't have the manual too, so I can't help you here... [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']] Youre dead Freemen! 11:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) HL1 HUD icons and a check 1.Hi, I am actualy working on putting HL1 Weapons HUD images, if anybody can help? 2.I saw something strange in my Half-life Files (steam version), there is a model of a Stealth Fighter, I don't know if it was here or if it is a file that has been imported can you check? Thanks for answering as fast as possible. B-MAN 14:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :This time you better put the information template in all your pics, otherwise they will be deleted, again. For the Stealth, I never saw that in-game, that's an interesting find. Klow 14:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) 1.I added information Templates to my images. 2.The Stealth Fighter maybe was supposed to belong to the black ops. B-MAN 14:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::The licence is at the wrong place and "summary" is twice for no reason (just take existing ones to see how it works), but thanks for making the effort, at last. Klow 14:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Race X homeworld Should there be a article about Race X's homeworld or is the info too small.Malekron 20:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Too small? There's just nothing to say. A sentence, maybe, that fits into the existing Race X article. I think we will never know anything about it... Klow 20:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think there is some evidence of what might be on Race X's Homeworld since the vegetation on the world is full wild growing moist and spore ammo plant and invading on to Black Mesa Complex's metallic floor and an artificial Xen biodome meaning that the plants were exposed to hostile conditions and adapted to grow on any surface. Malekron 15:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I made a colored pencil picture of my idea of that planet. I imagine the place being a craggy, moon-like solid planet with red rings like Saturn. And I think of Pit Worms living in mucky craters. The Wiki already explains, however, that Race X portals are violet, while Xen Portals are greenish-yellow. And, like human teleporters, Race X has to detour through the Border World, use their crystals to power the portals, and exit through Xenian portals. I also have a theory that the "Sprite" creature is a piece of a broken portal brought to life by Race X, as they look a lot like what happens for the Resonance Cascade, and two big portals.--Smartguy237 02:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC) HL1 and OP4 Sprites are quite different. The first one just seem to act like sparks, while the second seem to have a mind of their own. I think only their aspect is the same, but I'm not sure. And I'm not sure either if they are part of the Race X. It was that way when I joined the wiki, and I'm not convinced. After all, "Sprite" is the name of that type of texture files. Klow 02:42, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Decay vehicles They are, as far as I remember... [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']] Youre dead Freemen! 18:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok thanks. Klow 18:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I wonder where these pictures came from? http://roleplayerguild.com/f14/city-17-the-rebel-story-escape-ooc-20815/ hmmmm Darkman 4 05:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :We should rename all our pics just to break their links. And of course, when the quality of the pics start to get awful, it's not ours anymore. And WTF is that "read error" message? I laughed out loud. You don't upload it when you get that. And too bad this short film spread the "City-17" spelling mistake, damn you Purchase Brothers. Klow 11:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Timeline of HL2 Beta How long was the uprising after the Incident in the beta? Malekron 13:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Could you use question marks? I feel like I'm talking to a robot. What do you mean exactly? The timespan between HL1 and HL2?... Klow 13:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hl2.Malekron 13:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::What??? Klow 13:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :What is it? Malekron 13:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::You don't make any sense, could you entirely rephrase your question? Klow 14:03, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, what is the timespan in Half-Life 2 Beta between the Black Mesa Incident? Malekron 14:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, that's better. It was originally 10 years, as said in RtB, but now it's 20 which makes more sense, as said on the Ep1 website. Klow 14:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Malekron 14:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, should there be an article about the C.I.A's role in Half-Life beta? Malekron 21:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe. Klow 21:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Is there any info on it in the RtB? Malekron 21:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Well the only info about them is there. But I don't remember well. Klow 21:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I think I can make the rough article based on the images of their troops and role of the Black-Ops. Malekron 21:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Wait. I think for now it should be better to have a section about it in the black ops article, no more. Klow 21:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay.Malekron 23:00, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hey should there be an article about the 314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor from Episode 1 and Barn Advisor from Episode 2? Malekron 00:08, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::I contemplated that. We'll see! Klow 00:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :So, yes? Malekron 00:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Why don't you start sth?... Klow 00:21, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay. And what's sth? :::::English, anyone? Google it. It means "something". You could have guessed, buddy. Klow 00:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah sure "sth", but I'm done the 314 URB-LOC 0017 Advisor. But I have make sure that there is or isn't relationship to the Barn Advisor and the 314 Advisor. So is there?, since my Orange Box disc is dead. Malekron 01:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::I created Barn Advisor, though it's very rough. For your article, could you at least pretend you read at least once the Layout Guide?... Klow 01:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Opps, but is there any other image showing the serial number of the Advisor Pod? Malekron 01:34, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Not yet. Klow 01:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Portal Prelude Hi!First,i'm sorry for bad editing the Fisherman article,i just wanted to add that line. Second,i saw that Portal:Prelude Mod was released,now been updated to version 1.5.Can you make an article about this? If you want,i can help,because i played the mod not for fun,specially for bugs,easter eggs,errors,etc.. parccat :You didn't even check if there was anything here about it. And please sign your comments properly. Klow 08:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) New idea Hey Klow should there be an article based on entities such as props, npcs (also behavior of npcs such as player interaction and monster infighting) and items? Malekron 14:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :No. And did you read the layout guide? Klow 23:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. Malekron 18:29, 16 July 2009 (UTC) HL1 Weapon HUDS I finaly finished to put all Half-Life 1 wieldable weapons HUD, hope you and everybody enjoys the result. I Hope I can do the same for Half-life 2 Weapons. B-MAN 18:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Nice work. But their Information Template are quite messy and incomplete, why don't you take existing ones as a base?... Klow 18:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I will do it soon. B-MAN 18:24, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! And stick to PNG, the quality is better (at least with the program you're using). Klow 18:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) removing duplicate funny spin-off. Yo. I've come up with a rather funny story about the HL characters, and their new 'rebirth'. Okay, It starts by Black Mesa reconstructed from "The underground up", but that's classified. Anyway, What happens is that this lost group of former superheroes from the show "BATMAN BEYOND", named "The Terrific Trio". Looking for a job in New Mexico, they stumble upon Black Mesa a few miles from the city of Pueblo. The biggest member, "Dr. Mike 'Magma' Morgan", a prize-winning physicist (Sound familiar?), suggests they get a job in "Anomalous Materials". There, they run smack (not literally!) into Gordon Freeman, who isn't happy to see them. When he overhears they want to finish a Particle Fusion experiment, he becomes jealous. With the use of a Combine Razor Wall, a 2nd chamber is built, but Gordon aims an MP5 through the window. The vort Uriah escorts him to the Lambda Complex, where Freeman decides to intentionally bombard his body with radiation from the reactor's portal, not set to anything, and he isn't wearing his HEV! The powers he gets are laser vision and super strength. Turns out that Doctors Cross + Green from Decay are also affected. Dr. Cross gains intangibility, invisibility, and refraction of light to become something else, while Dr. Green receives an increase in running speed and increased intelligence. Eventually, all this catches on with the other characters as well. Barney + Chell from Portal don't get any powers, but Barney becomes a master of weapons, while Chell turns into a do-gooder female Black Op of sorts, out of revenge on Aperture. Corporal Shepherd's "fish-weapon spore launcher" suddenly evolves in the middle of the night back at Boot Camp straight into adult stage, and what a surprise, IT CAN TALK!! These two are invited to receive super-abilities as well, with his alien friend agreeing. Shephard emerges with the power to switch back and forth between the states of human, and a figure of rock, able to become one of magma, while his alien becomes extremely stretchy, calling himself "Lieutenant Lightning-morph". The latter also carries a gun like the Shockroach, which also comes with a grappling hook as its pincers. At this point, Gordon calls this organization "The LAMBDA LEAGUE". What U think of that? Shephard also asks for a trip to the Race X home world, in which he meets a bunch of enemies from OF in their natural habitats. Say, I've imagined that the "Pit Worms" live in mucky surface craters. Another of the Lieutenant's species wears Native American war paint, and worships the "Gene Worm". When the latter goes hostile, Shephard manages to kill it, coming out alive! Finally, G-man appears, and lets the Corporal off the hook because he despises his employers, and decides to quit his 'job'. (U know what he said at the end of the game! "My employers are not quite so trusting.") Is this impressive, or what? One thing's for sure, I've got a vivid imagination.--Smartguy237 18:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Smarguy237: Timestamp: 1:54 PM, Thursday, July 16th. Heel Springs and thermal nuclear bomb Klow why is the Heel Springs and thermal nuclear bomb article protected and has no info in it? Malekron 22:03, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Patience. Klow 22:32, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::So how about the the image for crashed Advisor Pod's serial number from Episode 2, did you get it? Malekron 22:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I've been busy mostly with GoldSrc games related stuff. Klow 22:40, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hey should there be an article about the two male Black Ops about to detonate the bomb. Malekron 22:47, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::No, the bomb article will be enough. Klow 22:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :So no article about the Black Op Bomber and the Black Op Bomber's Guard. How about an article about the two HECU soldiers that tossed Gordon in the trash compactor? Malekron 23:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::No HECU or Black Ops member deserves an article, except if he/she is named. Klow 23:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :The Black Op Bomber and the Black Op Bomber's Guard have conjectured names. Malekron 23:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::You can give conjectured names to every NPC... Klow 23:13, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :But they are a major part of the story and to be more exact I only make names for npcs that are part of a story that has the player involved. Malekron 23:22, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Both articles with stay exactly the same thing, thing that's already on the bomb page. Klow 23:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, but also should the Black Operations organization article be separate from the black operatives? Malekron 02:41, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Separate what? They're just the Black Ops. Btw, I unprotected the nuke and heel spring articles, feel free to complete them if needed. Klow 02:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Black Mesa: Source Sorry, but its just a way to update people about it. but, ok.--RagingMutant 01:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Black Mesa is not a canon source, and we are not to advertise them, however great the mod will be. Plus what you wrote was just speculation. Klow 01:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Its not so much as advertising, but yeah a speculation. Advertising is like a pop-up, or "buy this..." --RagingMutant 18:41, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I just saw terrible "buy this" texts. Don't be hurt. Black Mesa is gonna kick ass, but this is not the place to say how much. Klow 01:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) To many cautions In the article Half-Life: Decay storyline there are to many caution signal post, about 5-6. Not a big deal, it seems like a problem to me. Does it have to be there, or can it be fixed. --RagingMutant 03:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Each one signifies that a large issue needs to be fixed on the page. First is just a notice that it is not a walkthrough so gameplay tactics must be kept out. Second is that there are spoilers in the article, this is for courtesy. Third signifies that this page still needs a lot of work to be put together better, namely images and more summaries in this case. This will be removed soon. Fourth will most likely be removed when the major revamping one is taken out. The fifth and sixth will also most likely go with those two. The article is just in a bad way because it is relatively imageless and needs to be proofread. Once that is done, we can take most of them off.--YabbaMyIcing 04:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Yabba. In a nutshell, a completed and clean storyline article should feature only the two first ones. Klow 10:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead page removal I don't think removal is needed. :Please sign your comments. That's only your opinion, buddy. And I removed much more than that. For more info, see OverWiki:Projects. Klow 12:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Impulse 106 :Hey Klow did you know the possible Kleiner scientist impulse 106 name is "the sci" and the Gene Worm is called "Anthony" and Eli in Half-Life is named "consoleguy". Malekron 12:56, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, where did you find that? Klow 13:05, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Found that out on the game by using impulse 106 states the monsters classname, model and what it is called like some of the names presented and consoleguy is found out by use of Developer 1. Generally speaking it sometimes says the real name i.e G-man, Rosenberg and the Nihilanth. And seriously I would never thought that they would name the Gene Worm impulse name was Anthony. Malekron 13:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Also found that the HECU sniper is not an NPC but an turret brush like tanks. Malekron 13:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, that I knew. It's quite similar to the HL2 one in some ways, actually. Klow 13:36, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Should that be with the HECU article? Malekron 13:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that could fit in a trivia section (and you better put it at the proper place!). The article must be reorganized, though. Klow 13:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Don't you mean in the infantry appearing in HL1 and saw the Upload Rule, equal to "Failure to comply will result in permanent off-world assignment". Malekron 13:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Worse than that! You will BEG for off-world instead! :P Klow 13:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Lol, but should the Overwatch have an different image instead of the two troopers? And also is that image canon? Malekron 14:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah this pic was likely taken along the coast, like near a Thumper before NLO. And yeah another pic should be better, but what? Is there a specific Overwatch logo? The Combine have many logos, one should check if theres a possible Overwatch one. Klow 15:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Should this be the possible logo? Malekron 15:59, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's the general Combine logo, not the Overwatch. Theres the logo as seen on Thumpers, APCs or Overwatch Soldiers, or the logo seen on the Gunship and an early Combine Guard... Klow 16:01, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Projects & Warnings Great to see we have a new official project, and yes the new warning scares me.--YabbaMyIcing 16:22, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :One idea though. I think we should have a splash page that redirects anyone looking for a non Half-Life series game to it and there it will give a VERY brief description of the game and a link to, if it exists, it's own wiki or the main game page. What do you think?--YabbaMyIcing 16:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::All Valve wikis have a link to other Valve wikis in their main page, except L4D (but they include the HL Machinima wiki, which is mostly a platform of self-promotion for you know who, making FAs about himself, etc., so I removed it, and he can go to hell). We have it too at the bottom, maybe it's too much at the bottom?... Klow 16:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::That will probably work. Though honestly, this is the first time I've ever seen the template.--YabbaMyIcing 16:48, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I added it today. It's been on my plate for some time and I thought it was now time to put it, since I deleted so many things. Klow 16:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Shouldn't the White Forest rocket and Black Mesa rocket be merged to Rocket Shuttle? Malekron 16:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Why don't you try a little something? ;) Klow 16:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Malekron actually if you could start a new discussion for this, because this one is called "Projects & Warnings", which has nothing to do with the rockets; so that confuse the people talking about something else. Yabba, have a look at the left menu, Darkman suggested to put the Valve wiki there. Looks good I think. Klow 16:57, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sean talks to himself http://halflifemachinima.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mega_Sean_45#Wierd Lol. Does he not know we got a checkuser on them? What am I saying, of course he can't figure it out. And it looks like they want to "show us"..--YabbaMyIcing 16:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Epic!! This guy is really freaky. Klow 16:55, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. I was almost willing to forgive him for the weird things he would put on some of the pages, but once he lied to the whole staff I knew there was just nothing good about him.--YabbaMyIcing 17:00, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah he's a snake. Auto-category! Klow 17:05, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::"Hello, i'm Sean and I am the owner of this wiki." Didnt know you could own a community-driven wiki for yourself. Klow 17:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Discovery in Blue Shift Hey I found out be using impulse 106 that in the food court that Rosenberg and Harold were talking to each other. Malekron 16:27, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :What are they saying? Klow 17:51, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Gnome article mistake Hi! I just read the Gnome article,on the zombie sectoin,and you say that is have an strAnge animation named verryhappy,this may be from blue-shift,the scientist has one,and the animation is named sohappy,not verryhappy,i have steam version. Parccat 12:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :What makes you think I wrote that? I never fully read that article. Correct anything you feel incorrect. Klow 15:08, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Regarding the easter egg Similar picture shows up in OpFor in the training level. It's supposedly Ron, or so I've heard (user-written strategy guides and a few forum discussions). I'll try to look up a picture of Ron himself for comparison. Radioactive Zombie 19:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok thanks! Klow 19:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Suggestions for did you know? I was hoping, since the "Did you know" section is permanently locked, that people could put suggestions in and hopefully the g-man would be willing to put them in? JgcxCub 22:49, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Suggest anything, pal. It will be reviewed and hopefully included. Klow 22:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Spotlight image Hi Klow. I'm making spotlight images for the Gaming wikis on the list of upcoming spotlights. I saw in your message that you said you were working on an image. I just made one that I wanted to show you. Check it out here. If you have an image that you would rather use, just link me to it. If not, we'll use the one I made. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 23:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! But what about this one?... Klow 00:07, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Or this? I made a few, actually. Perhaps it would be better if there was only "Half-Life" written on it? Klow 00:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Those look good to me. I'll pass them on to be added to the spotlight image database. I think having the wiki name is fine, especially on the second one you linked to, since Gordon Freeman is a widely recognizable character. JoePlay (talk) 21:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess you're right! And when will the spotlight start? Klow 22:30, 24 July 2009 (UTC) In response to "thanks for not adding..." Isn't Doctor Breen the administrator? JgcxCub 17:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Lol. Are you serious? This category is actually for the administrators of this wiki. Can't you read further?... Klow 18:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC)